


Proposal

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I don't know his dad's name, i do know he's the prince of hell, i suck at writing proposals tho, in this he is unnamed, proposal, whelp. here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Alec is a luvable dummy and this didn't go exactly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this to end the way it did, but I'm okay with it. I like it.   
> Enjoy!!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Alec had been dating Magnus for a year, and his parents were finally able to at least give his boyfriend a modicum of respect. Izzy and Clary loved him, and often went shopping, Max was fascinated with the warlock, and even Jace liked their banter, even if he would never admit it.

This was why Alec, Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary were in Magnus’s study, trying to summon a demon.

They made sure it was when Magnus would be out all day, with Raphael distracting him.

They started the summoning, and the greater demon appeared.

Alec gulped.   
“Um, hello, sir. I was, well, I was wondering if I could ask for your permission… for… um…” He was about to continue, when the demon lashed out at Clary.

“The bond isn’t steady! I can’t hold on!” She shouted.

“Alec, hurry up!” Jace exclaimed, trying to keep his hold on her hand.

“I’m trying!”

He never did get the chance to continue his question, because the demon struck out again, this time at Izzy and Clary’s connected hands, and the bond broke. They were all thrown back with a blast, and Simon got up with a hiss, and tried to tackle the demon.

He was thrown back a second time, but someone was there to catch him.

Raphael.

“What the hell are you doing?” Magnus’s voice exclaimed from the doorway. His hands were glowing blue as he tried to contain the demon.

Alec hoped and prayed to whatever would listen that Magnus wouldn’t recognize the demon.

His prayers weren’t answered, as his boyfriend’s eyes widened.

“Why the hell are you summoning my father?”

Then, he noticed Alec’s outfit.

“Nevermind that, why the hell are you summoning my father, wearing a tuxedo?”

“Magnus, we might want to focus!” Raphael exclaimed as he crouched, prepared to attack the demon again.

“Oh, right.” Magnus mumbled some magic and waved his hands, and the demon vanished.

He faced his boyfriend, confusion in his eyes. “Explain.”

Alec sputtered, so Jace jumped in.

“He wanted to ask for your father’s blessing for your hand in marriage.”

Magnus stared at the blonde shadowhunter, face only showing shock.

“What?”

Alec shrugged. “Yeah.”   
Then, he seemed to consider something, and came to a decision.

He reached a hand in his pocket as he went down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, and Clary and Izzy gasped in excitement.

“Well, Jace blew my cover, so I figured I’d do it here.” Alec replied, smiling at the warlock.

“There’s also the fact that I suck with words, so I’ll keep this short.”   
The others grinned.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

The warlock took a moment to process this.

Then he spoke.

“You summoned my father… to ask if you could marry me?”

It wasn’t the response they were looking for, so Alec waited a moment before hesitantly nodding.

Magnus studied his expression for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

“Yes.” He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“What?” Alec asked, his heart swelling.

Magnus looked at him, tears of laughter in his eyes. “I said yes, you big idiot.”

They all cheered as Alec swooped Magnus into a hug.

“But we’re not inviting my dad.”

Alec laughed, eyeing the now dormant summoning circle.

“Agreed.”

edn


End file.
